El Dragon de la Espada Carmesí
by Mark157Issei
Summary: Hyodo Issei Hijo de dos magos extraordinarios tiene una misión muy importante, junto a su equipo encontraran muchos problemas,siendo el dragon con la espada carmesí. soy muy malo haciendo resumenes denle una oportunidad porfavor
1. Prologo

_**El Dragón de la Espada Carmesí**_

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD ni las sagas de Fate en general son de mi pertenencia, son de Ishibumi-Sensei y mi Ídolo en la forma de redactar que sinceramente yo soy un fiasco Kinoko Nasu-Sama

Diálogos:

(Que hice para nacer aquí)- Pensamientos

"Muy buenas a todos" – Transmisiones

[Compañero deja de pensar en Oppais] – Seres superiores como Ddraig etc etc…

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de esta fatídica historia:

P.O.V Issei

Bueno es hora de presentarme ante este triste relato para mi desgracia, me llamo Hyodo Issei y soy una persona no tan normal que digamos, ni mi familia es nada normal, para resumirles la historia, Hyodo no es mi verdadero apellido, provengo de dos familias de magos, una muy poderosa como lo son los Von-Einzbern, por parte de mi hermosa madre, y soy mitad japonés por parte de mi padre, cuyo nombre causa revuelo en el mundo mágico, Emiya Kiritsugu, el Asesino de Magos, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero es mi padre y así lo quiero, se estarán preguntando, porque si tu madre se apellida Von-Einzbern y tu padre Emiya utilizas el apellido Hyodo.

Pues la verdad es por mi seguridad actualmente soy el heredero de la casa Von-Einzbern y pues soy hijo del asesino de magos, así que como se lo pueden imaginar, corro mucho peligro ahora que soy mayorcito, pero eso solo por ser hijos de ellos, aun así estoy orgulloso de serlo.

Pero no soy hijo único, tengo tres adorables hermanitas, que las quiero con toda mi alma, la segunda de la familia es Miyu Von-Einzbern de 10 años, de ahí vienen las gemelas Chloe e Illyasviel de 8 años de edad. La que más se parece a mí es Miyu, nosotros dos tenemos el Cabello negro como nuestro padre, ella tiene los ojos de Kiritsugu, de color bronce, se podría decir que ella es la copia versión femenina de él, a diferencia de ella, yo tengo los ojos rojos como mi mamá, rojos carmesí muy raro si me lo preguntan, pero me gustan, después Illya vendría siendo la copia de mi madre, cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos, Chloe tiene el cabello blanco con matas negras, y los ojos bronce de Kiritsugu. Ellas son la alegría de nuestra familia, la razón por la que luchare siempre, para que ellas no vivan lo que tengo que vivir.

Dejando de lado a mi familia un momento, me presentaré apropiadamente .Mi verdadero nombre es Issei Von Einzbern, hijo de Irisviel Von Einzbern y Kiritsugu Emiya, tengo actualmente 17 años, mitad alemán y mitad japonés soy el heredero de las casas Emiya y Von Einzbern, y mago de primera categoría, controlando los 4 elementos a mi gusto: Tierra, Aire, Agua y Fuego. Soy un mago afiliado a la torre de reloj una de las sedes de magia en el mundo, se ubica en Londres Inglaterra, pero dejando un lado los formalismos soy un chico normal, que está en plena pubertad, así que si me gustan muchas cosas, como los videojuegos, mangas, si he visto pornografía como cualquiera, y antes de que pregunten, ¿Los magos no se suponen que no se llevan con la tecnología? Déjenme decirles que mi familia es un tanto especial, dado que mi padre es el ultimo Emiya de su familia, pues él tuvo libertad de moverse como podía, así que tuvo que aprender las nuevas tecnologías en vez de ser un mago normal.

[Ejem] – Tosió de repente alguien

Una disculpa señor dragón todo poderoso, por cierto se me olvido dar un pequeño detalle hace rato, soy el portador del [Welsh Dragon] el maravilloso Ddraig Goch-Sama

[Si pudieras ser un poco menos sarcástico te lo agradecería maldita larva] decía un tanto enojado

Ya ya tranquilo compañero, así es aparte de que soy un mago de primera categoría, soy el [Sekiryuutei] y por este título que nadie en el mundo sabe más que mis padres, es que me tengo que auto nombrar Hyodo Issei, no me molesta, pero yo estoy orgulloso de ser un Einzbern.

P.O.V Normal

Mientras Issei seguía escribiendo en su diario, porque él quería archivarlo todo en papel la voz de su madre sonó.

-Issei baja que la cena ya esta lista- decía con dulce voz Irisviel.

-Ya voy mama- dijo Issei y dejo su diario en la mesa.

Ya bajando las escaleras vio como iba llegando Kiritsugu a la casa

-Padre buenas noches, que gusto es que ya haya llegado- decía de manera educada el pelinegro

-Hola Issei, deja de ser tan formal, es molesto que de por si en la [Torre de Reloj] me estén llamando Lord Kiritsugu para que llegue a casa y mi propio hijo me este hablando así- decía con cierto reproche y burla el pelinegro mayor

-Ya lo siento papa, es que es divertido molestarte con eso, desde que tienes un cargo importante en la sede, mágicamente se olvidaron que eras el [Asesino de magos], aunque lo tienes más que merecido, ayudaste a evitar una guerra contra [Golden Dawn], todo porque intentaron robar la máxima investigación de la sede como lo es las [Guerras del Santo Grial], por cierto mama dijo que ya está la cena- termino de decir el chico mientras iba al comedor.

-Si hijo, mejor vamos y deja de hablar de ese tema que no quiero que tus hermanas se enteren de lo que hacía antes- dijo en voz baja el Emiya.

-Papiiiiii- gritó toda emocionada Illya cuando vio a su padre en la entrada del comedor y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Illya-chan ya llegue, Iri, niñas ya llegue- decía Kiritsugu de manera tranquila.

-Bienvenido cariño- decía la siempre sonriente Irisviel

-Bienvenido otou-sama- decían Chloe y Miyu de manera más tranquila pero sonriendo.

Ya pasando los minutos todos se sentaron en la mesa a cenar en familia, el silencio era cómodo y tranquilo hasta que lo cortó Kiritsugu.

-Familia les tengo noticias- decía un poco emocionado- como miembros de uno de los 3 clanes fundadores de magos, la sede nos ha concedido regresar a Japón- termino de decir

Todos quedaron en shock, habían estado viviendo desde que Miyu nació en Inglaterra, para estar cerca de la [Torre del Reloj] lugar donde trabaja Kiritsugu desde entonces, para ellos en este caso los mayores, regresar a Japón era bueno, porque eso quería decir que ya podían ser una familia normal, y así las niñas no tendrían que vivir en un mundo sangriento como lo es la el mundo mágico.

-¡En serio Kiritsugu! Eso es una noticia muy buena, ¿Supongo que vamos a regresar a Fuyuki no?- decía ella emocionada

Kiritsugu suspiró- lamento decirte que no podremos regresar a nuestra antigua casa Iri, porque esto es parte del trabajo me tengo que establecer en Japón para estar con los clanes Tohsaka y Matou- decía un poco decepcionado, menos lo último, eso lo dijo con malicia volteando a ver a Issei.

-E-Espera, si vamos a establecer comunicación con dichos clanes eso quiere decir…- lo dijo un poco nervioso

-Si niño volverás a ver a tu querida prometida Jajajaja- decía riendo el pelinegro mayor.

-Papi ¿Por qué nos vamos a Japón?- decía una extrañada Illya

-Veras Illya tu papa es originalmente de allá por lo tanto, vivimos un tiempo en Fuyuki para ser más exactos unos 7 años, tuvimos que venir a vivir a Inglaterra por el trabajo de papi, por eso es que tus hermanas y tu han vivido aquí, pero no se preocupen, Japón es bonito les va a gustar- decía tranquilamente la albina mayor. Dejando tranquila y feliz a la mas pequeña de sus hijas

\- Papa por más que quiera, yo estoy en la torre de reloj, por lo tanto no puedo irme y dejar a medias tanto mis estudios mágicos como a mi equipo de misiones. ¿Por cierto si se van a Japón a dónde irían?- decía un Issei a la mar de nervioso por no querer ir a Japón.

-Por tus estudios no te preocupes, la sede me hizo tutor de tu equipo, y que por norma general deberán estudiar una escuela normal sin magia, así que no está en discusión que no vayas, y respondiendo a tu pregunta iremos a Kuoh- decía Kiritsugu de manera seria/burlona

-Está bien papa, ¿Kuoh? Si esta algo lejos de Fuyuki lo bueno que ella no podrá ir tan seguido, sino me moriré a golpes, que bueno- decía un poco mas aliviado el ojirrojo.

-Lamento decirte que de esa no te salvas Issei, la sede hablo con ella y le dijo que se quedaba a mi cargo y pasaría a mudarse a Kuoh con nuestra familia- seguía diciendo de manera burlona

-Oh no, estoy muerto- decía mientras palidecía.

-Por último, ellos dijeron que tenemos que iniciar con el entrenamiento mágico y descubrir los elementos de nuestras hijas, aunque ya dijeron que no es obligatorio meterlas en el ámbito de la magia, deben saber lo básico para que cuando ellas tengan que decidir escojan si quieren una vida normal o la de un magus- decía con una cara un poco más sombría, a él no le gustaba la idea de meterlas a este lado del mundo, pero era mejor esto a que las cacen, y ellas no sepan defenderse.

-¿Algo más que quieras decir cariño?- decía Iri seria.

-No nada más eso es todo nos vamos en una semana.

Pasando la cena, los padres de Issei se fueron a su cuarto, y el llevo a sus hermanitas al cuarto de ellas

-Ne oni-chan ¿si aprendemos magia seremos igual de fuertes que tú?- decía Miyu de manera curiosa.

-Claro ustedes serán las mejores magas que tendrá la tierra- el les decía sonriendo- pero no es algo obligatorio, si ustedes quieren pueden tener una vida normal-

-Pero nosotras queremos ser fuertes para ayudar a Oni-chan- decía Chloe con un puchero

-Eso ustedes no deben de preocuparse, para eso está su Oni-chan para cuidarlas y ver que no les pase nada, ustedes son lo más importante para mí- decía sonriendo mientras las acostaba- así que descansen princesas porque mañana empezaremos a empacar las cosas- y con eso Issei dejo el cuarto.

P.O.V Issei

Ya estoy acostado en mi cama y me pongo a pensar cuantas cosas pasaron el día de hoy, oye Ddraig ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

[Pues un cambio de aires puede hacerte bien compañero, de todas maneras siento que la sede está tramando algo, ¿Por qué dejaría ir al mejor equipo de magos junto a una familia de magos de gran calibre a Japón?, no sé como lo pienses compañero pero estate alerta por cualquier cosa] Decía de forma seria el dragón rojo

(Tienes razón Ddraig, a mi también se me hizo extraño, pero lo dejare pasar por ahora, irnos a Japón tiene sus ventajas, quiero a mi familia feliz, es lo que más me importa, pero no quiero volver a Rin, va a estar hecha una furia cuando me vea, no hemos hablado desde la última vez que vino a Japón y nos comprometimos hace 3 años, o sea si la amo, es mi pareja ideal, pero es una maldita Tsundere Ddraig, y eso no es bueno, pero es que tampoco es que haya sido mi culpa, ella sigue siendo tradicional y no sabe ocupar un Smartphone en pleno siglo XXI)

[Compañero que te puedo decir, así son las mujeres y ten cuidado, porque como eres mitad dragón, puede que no sea tu única pareja] se reía Ddraig

(Bueno basta de pensar en eso, les voy a mandar un mensaje a mi equipo que partimos en una semana, pero les pediré que se queden un poco más, necesito que investiguen que está pasando en la sede, me da mala espina)

Normal POV

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kiritsugu anuncio que se iban a Kuoh, ahora toda la familia estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que saliera el avión con destino a Tokio.

(Ojala no me mate cuando llegue, pero con tal de ver feliz a mi familia me venderé a los mismísimos maous para cumplir ese sueño)

Ya dicho y hecho nuestro querido protagonista se subió al Avión sin saber que montón de cosas le van a pasar regresando a Japón, pero confiando en su equipo dejo una misión más importante, por el momento Issei podrá descansar un poco porque después ya no podrá…

FIN DEL PROLOGO

**Bueno chicos yo me presento, soy Mark157Issei y este fic me surgió de una idea que tenía desde hace mucho, yo soy amante de DxD y Fate a morir así que intentare volver a escribir una historia y procurare ser más constante.**

**Ahora voy a especificar de qué va a tratar:**

**Acá la familia Einzbern va a tener un alto grado de importancia, mas Kiritsugu e Iri pero Iri será más con sus futuras nueras, por lo mientras las hermanas Einzbern todavía no tendrán un papel importante hasta el volumen 6 que si no mal recuerdo es el arco de Loki**

**Si acá la número 1 no será de DxD va a ser Rin porque es mi besto waifu solo por eso, el harem no será tan grande, y no sé si poner más énfasis a relación Issei-Sona que el Rias-Issei, quiero ver cosas nuevas.**

**Si Issei va a tener un equipo les puedo poner de qué animes son cada uno pero quiero que ustedes adivinen quienes son.**

**Fate Stay Night**

**Fairy Tail**

**Mahouka Kouko no Rettousei**

**Nanatsu no taizai**

**Danmachi**

**Issei es el Sekiryuutei pero le voy a dar otra perspectiva, posiblemente si sea demonio pero no tendrán idea de quién lo va a ser.**

**Este capítulo es corto por el prologo pero tratare de hacer los capítulos de 5K a 10K, porque Boobie Loving Alien, Izanagi Omega, Aether, Erendir y Bustercall son grandes escritores del fandom de DxD y los admiro mucho por sus historias**

**Bueno cualquier duda o aclaración dejen un review y con gusto se los responderé. **

**Hasta la otra!**


	2. Capitulo 1 Se vienen los problemas

_**El Dragón de la Espada Carmesí**_

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD ni las sagas de Fate en general son de mi pertenencia, son de Ishibumi-Sensei y mi Ídolo en la forma de redactar que sinceramente yo soy un fiasco Kinoko Nasu-Sama

Diálogos:

(Que hice para nacer aquí)- Pensamientos

"Muy buenas a todos" – Transmisiones

[Compañero deja de pensar en Oppais] – Seres superiores como Ddraig etc etc…

**Capitulo 2: Se vienen los problemas**

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio:**

Habiendo pasado 12 horas aburrido en un avión, nuestro querido protagonista arribo a Tokio, si para él fuera solamente tomarían un círculo mágico y ya, pero no podía hacerlo ya que sus lindas hermanitas aun no podían usar magia, y sería muy peligroso para ellas, pero dejando eso de lado, su martirio había llegado a su fin, habían arribado a su tierra natal, quiera o no el extrañaba Japón, solo habían pasado 3 años desde que regreso por una misión importante para su familia y para la sede, pero ahora que venía a vivir de manera indefinida, lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo, ya que viene toda su familia.

**P.O.V Issei**

Bueno al fin hemos llegado a mi hermosa tierra, Londres podrá ser bonito y todo, pero no hay nada mejor para mí que volver a mi lindo Japón.

Malditos aviones como los detesto, no hay nada mejor que estar usando círculos mágicos para andar en cualquier parte del mundo, ah no importa, también es una experiencia única para las niñas viajar en avión por primera vez.

Tengo dos cosas o más que pensar, la primera es que no voy a regresar a Fuyuki para mi desgracia y alivio, la segunda es que en cualquier momento puede llegar esa personita y adiós libertad, la tercera y quizá la más importante es que planea la Torre del Reloj con nuestra familia.

Ya deje a los chicos investigando pero de todas maneras voy a estar alerta, Tou-san ya esta lo bastante viejo, bueno no, pero ya es más relajado y no está alerta, se preocupa más por mi mama y mis hermanas, y está bien, yo me encargare del trabajo sucio si es necesario.

-Issei deja de estar en la luna, por Merlín, ¿No puedes prestar atención por un momento?- decía mi mama con un tono de reproche.

\- Perdón madre no ocurrirá de momento ¿Qué decían?- dejare de lado esto por un rato, para no estar discutiendo con mis padres

\- Que no nos vamos a ir a Kuoh todavía, tenemos que esperar a alguien para que se vaya con nosotros, ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?- lo ultimo lo dijo mi mama en sorna.

\- ¿A alguien? ¿Pues a quien debemos esperar? mi equipo va a llegar hasta la próxima semana, y ya- Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo muy importante…

\- Oh, al parecer alguien ya se olvidó que tiene una prometida ¿verdad?, nada mas falta que en estos años que no nos hemos visto hayas andado con otras, aunque pensándolo bien, si lo creo- mientras iba escuchando esas palabras cada vez sentía más miedo por quien las pronunciaba, seré el Sekiryuutei y todo lo que quieran, pero ella es el Diablo en persona.

-No mi queridísima Rin, como crees que me olvidaría de ti- trate de decir lo más seguro posible pero no dejaba de orinarme en los pantalones.

\- Rin Onee-sama- si llegaron mis tres salvadoras, por eso las amo mucho.

\- Niñas que alegría verlas, igual a ustedes Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, es un honor volver a verlos, no como aquel idiota que se olvida que su prometida se irá a vivir con él- lo primero lo decía sonriente, y después me empezó a ver feo.

Oigan no es mi culpa que yo sea muy olvidadizo, ser líder de un equipo en una asociación que tener poder es lo que vale, me quema mucho el tiempo, aparte no es mi culpa que mi querida prometida no sepa usar un aparato tecnológico tan básico en la vida cotidiana hoy en día como lo es un maldito celular, en serio esa chica me desespera, pero efectivamente me trae loco, porque aunque no lo crean si estoy enamorado de ella, y aunque esa maldita Tsundere diga lo contrario se que ella también me quiere.

Total el matrimonio no fue arreglado, puede que seamos de las 3 casas fundadoras de Fuyuki, pero ella es la última en la línea Tohsaka, no queda nadie más en su familia, y pues hace 3 años que ocurrió la misión la conocí y aunque al principio era bien bruta, ella es gentil con la gente, eventualmente me fui enamorando, así que cuando me fui de Fuyuki le pedí matrimonio, algo que ella acepto, pero como ultima descendiente de su familia, no se podía ir a Londres tan fácil, por eso se quedo en Fuyuki, pero aquí la ven viéndome feo.

-Ya Rin lo siento mucho, no era mi intención olvidarte, y sabes que no hay nadie más importante para mí que tu, eso ya lo he dejado más que claro hace tiempo, obviamente ya eres de nuestra familia- Se lo dije de la manera más cursi y empalagosa que se me hubiera ocurrido, mientras la abrazaba por atrás, sentí como se tensaba y no me hacía nada, así que funcionó. Persuadirla es muy fácil cuando sabes que la Onee-sama Rin Tohsaka es en verdad una Tsundere con su novio.

\- Pero antes de que digas algo de porque no te hable por 3 años, quiero que cheques tu celular, el cual dudo mucho que uses, ahí tienes más que seguro que te hable por lo mínimo 1 vez al día, con los correos que te preguntaba si estabas bien, pero no, la señorita no quiere relacionarse con la tecnología, algo que tendrás que hacer tarde o temprano si no quieres terminar perdida Rin- todo esto lo dije burlándome de ella, cuando sentí que se puso rígida, era el momento perfecto para salir corriendo.

-Ya Issei deja de estar molestando a Rin-chan, no es su culpa que ella sea tan tradicionalista, sino fuera por Kiritsugu, estoy segura que estaríamos en las mismas condiciones que ella, así que cálmense los 2- decía mi Mama con leve molestia.

Agh y yo que quería la quería seguir molestando, pero bueno que se le va hacer, mientras este abrazado a ella no habrá represalias.

**P.O.V Normal.**

\- Lo siento mucho por este numerito, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, pero con alguien como Issei es muy fácil sacarme de mis casillas- Se disculpo Rin con una leve reverencia.

\- Ya chicos como sea, ya que estamos con Rin, podemos irnos ya a Kuoh, lo siento Issei serán otras 3 horas pero será en tren- decía su papa.

\- No importa Otou-san, mientras lleguemos todos no hay problema, ya hicimos un vuelo en avión que mas da otras 3 horas en tren- el pelinegro lo decía con un tono apagado.

(Que se le va hacer odio los viajes largos, pero con esto podre estar al día con Rin, y de paso decirle que ya va a ser parte de mi equipo de manera no oficial, no puedo dejar que la Torre del Reloj así como esta se entere que tengo a Rin como parte de mi equipo). Pensaba Issei mientras veía de manera cautelosa a su familia.

Ya llegando a las cabinas de los vagones del tren, Kiritsugu e Irisviel se metieron a una con sus hijas, mientras que Rin e Issei se metieron a otra cabina. Ya dentro de la cabina ambos se sentaron de frente y cerraron la puerta.

Issei lo hizo más porque iba a hablar de un tema delicado, y Rin, simplemente quiere pasar tiempo a solas con Issei, no lo admitirá pero ella lo extraño demasiado.

-Bueno Rin quiero hablarte de algo que creo que es sumamente delicado, solo lo saben los miembros de mi equipo, yo no dudaría nunca de ti, pero quiero discreción hacia mi familia sobre esto, porque más que nada son conjeturas- decía el pelinegro de manera seria.

\- Issei, cualquier cosa que me digas no creo que me sorprenda tanto como tú crees pero dímelo de todas maneras, para que te tomes algo de manera seria, debe de ser de suma importancia- decía Rin mientras se sentaba a lado de Issei

\- ¿Crees que no te puede sorprender?, sospecho que hay traidores en la Sede- decía mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿De verdad crees que haya traidores en una sede tan antigua como lo es la torre del reloj Issei? No sé si te golpeaste o estas mas idiota de lo normal, pero es casi imposible que eso pase- le decía ella riéndose.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nos mandan precisamente a Kuoh, a todo el legado de un clan como lo es el mío, a la ultima descendiente de los Tohsaka, a un equipo grado A+ en misiones de filtración, al asesino de magos y a la que fue el recipiente del Gran Grial como lo es mi madre? Sabes que a donde vamos es territorio de demonios, y no creo que vayamos a entrar legalmente, algo no me cuadra, deje a cargo a Mayumi, que es la más sensata y discreta, ellos llegaran en una semana y me traerán un informe, ya dependiendo de la situación, pensare si es sensato o no decirles a mis padres Rin, te pido que me des el beneficio de la duda, como tu prometido que soy- decía Issei de manera más calmada mientras ponía su cabeza en el regazo de Rin.

-Viendo como lo estás diciendo, es más que seguro que no estás bromeando, así que creeré en tu, no pondré en duda tu juicio, tu no haces cosas al azar, y si necesitas mi apoyo, no dudes en pedírmelo- sonreía rin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

\- Gracias Rin, pero quién lo diría, la idol de la academia Homuhara sería una persona tan racional con alguien tan idiota como su servidor- se burlaba Issei.

\- Si piensas que me vas a hacer enojar grandísimo idiota, estas muy equivocado, estoy bastante feliz en este momento como para enojarme- decía mientras desviaba la mirada levemente sonrojada.

\- Vaya no todos los días tengo el placer de verte feliz y sonrojada, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para verte así todos los días?- la miraba con ternura

\- Ya no alejarte de mí, idiota, entiendo que tenías que vivir en Londres, pero ahora que ya vamos a vivir juntos, me conformo con estar juntos mi querido Dragón- Rin dijo y al final le dio un tierno beso.

Ya pasadas las 3 horas la familia Einzbern con Rin bajaban del tren, claro con Issei y Kiritsugu como buenos hombres de familia que son, cargando el equipaje de las niñas, Irisviel y Rin.

-Y ahora papi, hacia donde vamos- decía la versión chibi de Iri.

-Pues tenemos que ir a esta dirección, queda cerca del instituto Kuoh, esta casa la compre con unos fondos que tenia de hace tiempo, El instituto quiso pagarnos la casa, pero yo dije que no, porque ya me decidí, que cuando me jubile de la Torre de Reloj, viviremos acá- decía un Kiritsugu feliz de estar en Japón.

\- Bueno Tou-san, ¿tomaremos taxi o vas a rentar un coche?- decía de manera curiosa Issei

\- Iremos en taxi Issei, serán en dos, ya después me encargo de comprar una camioneta para andar acá en la ciudad- decía Emiya.

\- Debo admitir que pensaba muy diferente a lo que era Kuoh cariño, sinceramente esta mas grande de lo que pensé, se ve que está muy urbanizada esta ciudad- decía Irisviel mientras veía asombrada los alrededores.

\- Pues te va a gustar mama, según Google, Kuoh es una ciudad con mucha área verde dividida en varias partes, pero también tiene zonas muy urbanizadas, a mi parecer una ciudad muy equilibrada- leía la tranquila y tierna Miyu desde su celular.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que una niña 7 años menor que yo sepa ocupar un Celular?- decía Rin agachada en un tono depresivo mientras las niñas la consolaban.

\- Ya Rin, dejando de lado tu nulo entendimiento sobre las nuevas tecnologías, creo que deberíamos ir a la estación de taxis- decía Issei viéndola con una gota en la nuca.

\- Si Onee-chan, si quieres luego te enseñamos a usar todas las cosas que tengamos en la casa- decía la siempre alegre Illyasviel.

Ya llegando a la estación de taxis, Kiritsugu pidió dos taxis, donde guardaron sus cosas, en un taxi iban los padres, Chloe y Miyu, mientras que en el otro iban Issei, Rin e Illya.

Ya llegando a la casa mientras todos se bajaban, e Issei y su padre sacaban el equipaje de las cajuelas, las niñas se quedaron viendo encantadas la que sería su nueva casa.

Básicamente la casa se veía un poco lujosa, pues eran 4 pisos, de color negra y blanco, con un patio un poco pequeño de acuerdo a la casa, pero más grande que la media, se podría decir que la casa vendría siendo una mansión pequeña

Entrando en la casa, las chicas en general se sorprendieron aun mas, porque si de por si afuera se veía grande la casa, por dentro era enorme, era una casa demasiado lujosa, pero prácticamente vacía.

-Bueno antes que nada si se preguntan, ¿Por qué la casa es tan grande? Ya deben de saber que no somos los únicos que vamos a vivir aquí, el equipo de Issei vendrá en una semana, por eso decidí que era buena idea comprar esta casa, además queda cerca de todos los complejos del instituto Kuoh, para así poder dejar a las niñas y que ustedes se puedan ir con calma al colegio- explicaba Kiritsugu.

-Y ¿como está organizada la casa?- decía Issei

\- La casa son 4 pisos como lo vieron ahora, el primer piso es el lobby, sala, comedor, cocina, lo normal en una casa, en el segundo piso están las habitaciones de las niñas, la tuya y la de Rin, en el 3er piso van a ser las habitaciones de huéspedes, junto a las de tu equipo Issei, y en el último piso va a ser nuestra habitación compartida, un despacho y sala de reuniones, junto a un taller para hacer lo que quieran con su entrenamiento en la magia, cada piso tiene un baño al estilo oriental, a petición de tu madre, y podemos crear o un 5to piso, o un subterráneo como ustedes quieran ver, para crear un gimnasio de entrenamiento a prueba de todo, para tu equipo y para las próximas aprendices a magas- termino el pelinegro mayor.

\- Esta bien padre, pero tengo una duda ¿Todos incluyendo el equipo de Nii-san iremos al colegio no?- decía la seria Chloe

\- Efectivamente hija, ustedes irán a 3ro de primaria, Miyu irá a 5to de primaria, Rin e Issei irán en el segundo año de la Escuela Media, con la mayoría de su equipo, mientras su madre trabajara en la escuela como maestra de Historia- continuaba dando explicaciones Kiritsugu.

-Hablando de la escuela, ya no vivimos en Londres, ¿Puedo usar mi apellido normal? Digo no es como que corramos mucho peligro acá, aparte seré cauteloso por cualquier cosa, no me molesta el Hyodo, pero ya viene siendo el momento de empezar a llamarme por lo que soy- decía con cierto reproche el ojirrojo.

\- Pues de hecho ya lo tenía decidido antes de que nos fuéramos de Londres, ahora a ojos de todos en la Torre del Reloj, serás reconocido como Issei Emiya Von-Einzbern, heredero de la casa Einzbern. También estas matriculado así en el instituto, por lo que no habrá problema alguno con eso-

\- Al fin puedo ser quien soy en verdad-

\- Disculpe Otou-sama ¿Cuando iniciaran las clases para nosotros?- decía un tanto curiosa Rin

-De hecho querida Rin, las clases comienzan mañana, llegamos justo a tiempo para iniciar el ciclo escolar aquí en Japón, aunque tú debes de estar ya acostumbrada, tienes el mismo tipo de programa estudiantil- seguía dando explicaciones.

\- Solamente era simple curiosidad Otou-sama, por eso mismo que ustedes tienen programas diferentes, pensé que entrarían después- termino Rin.

-No, iniciamos mañana, por cierto, les compre a todos, incluyendo a tu equipo Issei, el uniforme estudiantil, están en sus cuartos, que con anterioridad pedí que les pusieran nombre, para que no se confundieran, así que ya pueden ir a dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones, mientras que Iri empieza a hacer la cena, por cierto Issei ¿Puedes ayudar a tu mama con la cena?, Sabes que soy uno de los peores cocineros del mundo, y tu heredaste su talento culinario, así que en cuanto te desocupes podrías hacer ese favor- por fin termino Kiritsugu.

-Claro Tou-san me lo hubieras dicho o no, siempre que puedo, ayudo a Kaa-san con la comida, aparte de que a Illya parece gustarle bastante la comida que hago, así que con su permiso, me retiro- decía Issei mientras se iba.

Para su fortuna su cuarto era el que estaba justamente a lado de las escaleras, por lo que no tuvo que caminar mucho.

Ya llegando a su cuarto Issei empezó a acomodar sus cosas con magia, si señores como leen, con magia, mientras se sentaba en su cama, el se ponía en un estado de paz mental. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos ve a un enorme Dragon rojo acostado completamente dormido.

-Oye compañero ya es hora de que despiertes, llevas todo el maldito día dormido, si esto sigue así te voy a empezar a cobrar alquiler por dormir en mi mente- decía Issei con una gota en la nuca.

[Que quieres larva, te deje en tus momentitos cursis con tu prometida mientras yo descansaba, ¿Qué más puedes pedir mocoso?] Decía el Dragon con cierto enojo por levantarlo de su deliciosa siesta.

-Pues no es nada en verdad, si no de que ya a partir de mañana, me presentare oficialmente como el Sekiryuutei ante todo el que me pregunte, ya no tengo que ocultar esta farsa, y pues contaba contigo para todos los problemas que lleguen a ocurrir, sabes muy bien que domino bien tirándole a excelente la [Boosted Gear] pero más que nada quiero que seas más activo en las batallas que vayan a ocurrir, como mi mentor ¿Puedes hacerlo o es que ya estas lo bastante anciano para mover ese culo espiritual?- esto último lo decía de manera burlona

[Mira larva, no me tientes porque siendo tu mente puedo matarte aquí mismo por colapso mental] decía con un tic nervioso

\- Ya ya compañero, no te enojes solamente venia a pedirte ese favor, te desperté desde hace 11 años pero no me he visto en la necesidad de usar tu poder para una pelea seria, solamente me convertiste en mitad Dragon por eso que paso hace 3 años en Fuyuki, pero solo Rin sabe ese hecho, pero estamos en territorio enemigo y cualquier cosa puede pasar, yo no quiero ser un Héroe de la Justicia como lo quiso ser mi padre, soy consciente de ese hecho, pero si está en mis manos poder ayudar a la gente importante para mí, lo hare, y aparte recuerda mi maldita suerte, tengo la peor Jajajaja- daba un discurso lo bastante largo el pelinegro.

[Claro Aibou, siempre he sabido tus intenciones, por eso puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y te lo he dicho, puedes llegar a ser el [Sekiryuutei] más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero eso depende de ti, si quieres dominar mi poder, tendrás que pedirle a tu padre un entrenamiento aun más intenso, pero independientemente de eso, ya eres con tu propia cresta mágica, un Mago clase S, no eres el más poderoso, pero tu poder solo le podrías dar pelea a varios demonios de clase Media en conjunto] decía con cierto orgullo el Dragon.

-Si Ddraig ya lo sé, pero solo te venía a decir eso, te dejo descansar porque tengo que preparar la cena, y despertarme temprano- se despedía Issei.

-[Si compañero cualquier cosa solo tienes que hablarme mentalmente, no siempre tienes que venir aquí a verme]- decía Ddraig con calma.

-Ya lo sé Ddraig, pero a veces es más cómodo por aquí, para que no te sientas tan solo, bueno como sea, hasta mañana amigo- y con eso Issei se fue.

En cuanto Issei abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que ya su cuarto estaba arreglado a su gusto, por eso le encantaba la magia, pero se dio cuenta de algo, había una puerta al otro extremo de la habitación, y que el sepa no es del baño, justo cuando iba a abrirla, alguien más la abrió.

-Issei, aunque tú y yo tengamos nuestro propio cuarto, al parecer están conectados, creo que esto obra de Otou-sama- decía Rin mientras entraba el cuarto- vaya veo que ya acomodaste tu cuarto muy rápido, ¿Usaste magia verdad?- pregunto ella de manera curiosa.

\- La verdad Rin para que negártelo, la use porque se me hizo más práctico, pero lo hice más que nada porque quería hablar con Ddraig de algo importante, y pues también para apurarme y hacer la comida junto con Kaa-san- le dijo Issei de manera tranquila mientras el se volvía a acostar.

-Bueno entonces ¿Bajamos de una vez? También puede ayudar a Okaa-sama en lo que pueda, aunque me da en el orgullo no ser mejor cocinera que tu- eso ultimo lo decía con cierto toque depresivo.

\- Ya tranquila yo se que tu y Arturia aman mi comida, da gracias a que vas a ser mi querida y amada esposa que no morirás de hambre- lo decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- Ya deja de acariciarme y bajemos de una vez- decía todo roja la heredera de los Tohsaka.

-(Y ahí va mi Tsundere preferida)- pensó mientras la seguía.

Ya después de que Irisviel e Issei hicieran la cena, todos se sentaron a comer de manera tranquila mientras disfrutaban lo que sería la ultima cena sin preocupaciones, bueno eso solo iba para Issei, porque sus problemas iban a empezar.

Al día siguiente toda la familia Einzbern se había levantado temprano, y alistarse para ir al colegio, obviamente todos menos Kiritsugu, el al ser el intermediario con la [Torre del Reloj] no tenía tiempo disponible, pero de todas maneras se levantaba temprano para ir a dejar a sus hijas.

Ya todos alistados, mientras Iri e Issei preparaban el desayuna, se sentaban en la mesa.

-Papi ¿Tu nos vas a llevar a la escuela verdad?- decía alegremente Illya.

-Claro que si hija, a las 3 las voy a ir a dejar y recoger cuando salga, así que por nada del mundo se separen, mas por su seguridad- el pelinegro explicaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor.

\- No te preocupes Tou-san no le quitare un ojo de encima- afirmaba la seria de las gemelas.

-Eso espero hija-

-Bueno ya dejen de hablar, porque el desayuno ya está listo- exclamaba la albina mayor.

-Si Kaa-sama muchas gracias por el desayuno del día de hoy- agradecía la novia de nuestro protagonista.

-Hija no tienes que agradecerme a mí, al final no hice mucho, como Issei se levanto más temprano el prácticamente hizo todo, tendrás un buen marido Rin-chan- lo ultimo lo decía con estrellitas en los ojos,

\- Ya Kaa-san no es para tanto, solamente tenía más tiempo libre, ya que me desperté más temprano, porque alguien se coló a media noche a dormir conmigo- decía mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando a Rin, quien se sonrojo exponencialmente al ser expuesta.

Si señores, la que alguna vez fue una idol de la preparatoria, se escabullo a media noche a dormir con Issei, algo que lo tomo desprevenido, obviamente no se molesto, pero ya no pudo dormir tan cómodamente y por eso se levanto más temprano que los demás, y la dejo dormir.

-Olvidando eso Issei, ¿Por qué no nos vamos desde ahorita caminando a la escuela? Digo está bien cerca, y así aprendemos a andar en Kuoh, también podemos llegar un poco más temprano para la ubicación de nuestros salones- esas eran las dudas que tenía Rin.

-Ah claro Rin, nada mas deja termino de desayunar y nos vamos, ¿No hay problema verdad Papa?- le pregunto al azabache mayor.

-No hijo ninguno, tu madre entra hasta después y solo da clases a los de 2do año, ósea ustedes, y yo me encargare con ella de llevar a las niñas, así que se pueden ir tranquilos- aclaraba Kiritsugu.

-Bueno Tou-san, ¡Itadakimasu!- decía Issei y todos procedieron a probar el sagrado alimento.

Después de haber desayunado ambos adolescentes tomaron sus cosas, ellos llevaban sus uniformes ya puestos, aunque levemente cambiados, Rin en vez de llevar la capa que usaba el uniforme femenino, ella seguía utilizando su Abrigo color Rojo, que se veía mejor que con el uniforme normal (NA Solo imagínense a Rin con el uniforme de Fate pero a lo Kuoh no hay gran cambio), para ella le era mas cómodo, y debajo llevaba el chaleco escolar.

Mientras que Issei llevaba el uniforme estándar masculino, impecable como todo buen noble o caballero como quisieran llamarle, pero en vez de llevar el Saco masculino, llevaba una gabardina negra, si él también se le había pegado usar gabardinas como su padre.

A simple vista todos los alumnos que pasaban alrededor de ellos se quedaban idiotizados, porque ellos se veían como una pareja de la alta sociedad, claramente Rin iba a ganar fama rápidamente como una Onee-sama de la escuela, mientras que su novio aunque los alumnos no lo supieran, no se quedaba atrás en popularidad, todas las chicas tenían corazones en los ojos mientras lo veían, los chicos veían con ojos lascivos a Rin pero a la vez con odio a Issei, no podían creer que tremenda belleza estuviera con, aunque no les gustara admitirlo, un chico guapo.

Pero eso poco le importaba a la pareja, ellos seguían derecho ignorando a los alumnos.

-Oye Katase, ya los viste, se ve que son nuevos, pero pareciera que son de la alta sociedad, por como visten, pero es muy poco probable verdad- decía una castaña con el cabello atado en dos coletas.

-Sinceramente Murayama, si se ven como la pareja ideal, quien sabe si lo sean, pero si no lo son, probablemente ninguna en la academia estaría a la altura de es papucho tallado por los mismos ángeles- decía la recién nombrada Katase, una chica de cabello Rosa corto en capas.

Mientras Issei y Rin seguían en lo suyo, llegaron a la entrada de su instituto, no les sorprendía en tamaño, primero porque Issei estudiaba en la sede mágica, y segundo Rin estudiaba en Homuhara, que a nivel nacional está a la par de Kuoh.

Justo cuando iban a entrar una joven de cabello corto con lentes les corto el paso de manera autoritaria, acompañada de otra joven de cabello largo con lentes de montura color azul.

-Disculpen la molestia, pero podrían decirme de favor ¿A qué vienen al instituto?- decía de la manera más cortes la chica de cabello corto.

-Bueno es fácil de explicarlo, en la semana mi padre nos inscribió a mí y a mi novia a este instituto porque nos acabamos de mudar aquí a Kuoh, pero es de mala educación pedir el nombre de alguien sin haberse presentado, pero no importa, mi Nombre es Issei Von-Einzbern y ella es mi novia Rin Tohsaka- decía de manera educada Issei, como si pareciera un noble a la vista de los demás, las chicas lo vieron con brillo en los ojos, mientras se decepcionaban porque efectivamente ese par era pareja.

\- Disculpen mi falta de modales, pero mi nombre es Sona Shitori y soy la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y ella es Tsubaki Shinra la vicepresidenta, ¿Podrían acompañarnos a la sala del consejo estudiantil?, para que les demos todos los informes que deben tener por ser alumnos de nuevo ingreso, y sus respectivos salones.- Decía Sona de manera educada.

-Claro no hay problema Shitori-san, vamos Issei- decía Rin mientras se le pegaba al brazo.

-Si, estamos bajo su cuidado Shitori-san-termino Issei.

Sona los guió a la sala del consejo estudiantil, cuando llegaron tanto Rin como Issei se pusieron en guardia, porque todo el cuarto estaba lleno de demonios.

Ya llegando al despacho vieron como había varias mujeres y un hombre, por lo que supusieron que era el sequito de la chica, tal vez para la gente normal, ellos eran el consejo estudiantil, pero se dieron cuenta que estaban bajo el sequito de un demonio de clase alta, por lo que suponían que era la presidenta, y ya se daban una idea de quién era.

-Pueden tomar asiento Einzbern-san, Tohsaka-san- seguía diciendo de manera educada Sona.

-Disculpe la intromisión presidenta, pero ¿Podemos ir al grano? Tenemos que ir a clase, para presentarnos y todo eso- decía Issei de manera calmada, siendo ellos dos podrían vencer con esfuerzo a la nobleza pero mejor no se arriesgaban por su familia.

\- Si lo siento, para aclarar les diré que ambos están en el mismo grupo 2-C, sus cosas les llegaran mañana por la mañana, sus casilleros ya han sido asignados, pero nada más quería conocerlos, no todos los días llegan nuevos alumnos extranjeros- decía viendo específicamente a Issei.

-Ya basta de rodeo heredera Sitri- decía Issei de manera seria, todo se fue la mierda, porque en ese momento todos se pusieron en guardia, salvo la heredera Sitri, ellos siguieron calmados- ¿No se tomaría tanta molestia para llamar a dos extraños verdad?, de todas maneras ya sabíamos que habían demonios habitando esta zona, se lo vengo a aclarar de una vez Sona Sitri, mi familia y yo venimos en paz, no le vamos a hacer nada a la ciudad, a mi mama le gusta, pero no creo que no nos haya investigado, yo no lo hice pero usted dejo pistas bastantes obvias para dejarnos en claro que es una noble de los demonios, así que, ¿Qué desea de nosotros?- aclaro Issei.

Rin se mantuvo callada, Issei sabía manejar estos ambientes mejor que ella, ella ya hubiera mandado a volar todo.

-Vaya ustedes me ahorran mucho trabajo, si los investigue, dos herederos de familias de magos, la ultima en la línea de los Tohsaka, el heredero de los Einzbern, ¿Están seguros que no vienen a hacer daños a esta ciudad Magus? Fácilmente puedo matarlos si quiero- amenazo Sona.

-Si quisieras matarnos ya lo hubieras hecho, además de todos los que están aquí, solo tú y la vicepresidenta podrían hacernos frente, pero aun así fracasarían, si me investigaste bien, ¿sabrás que soy un ser categoría A+ llegando a S?, puedo matarlos, pero no soy cruel con nadie, no me gusta matar a menos que sea necesario, espero que podamos llegar a ese acuerdo Sitri-san- decía Issei mientras elevaba su aura, intimidando a todos menos a Rin, Tsubaki y Sona.

\- Esta bien te creo, pero necesitare una explicación del porque unos Magus están en mi territorio-

-No se preocupe señorita Sitri, a la salida si quiere con gusto aclarare todas sus dudas, pero si quiere puede traer a la otra noble que siento a KM de distancia, no se preocupa para nada en desbordar su aura, al contrario que usted, ella se nota solo por el simple hecho de que es muy imprudente, puede que nos llevemos mejor de lo que esperaba señorita Sitri-

-Está bien traeré a la Heredera Gremory, por lo mientras vayan a clases los esperare aquí.- terminó Sona.

\- Esta bien Kaicho-sama, con su permisito mi prometida y yo tenemos que ir a clases- decía de manera relajada Issei- Por cierto intenten hacerle algo a mis hermanitas como a mi familia, que ellos son muy calmados a comparación de nosotros, y tendrán que ir consiguiendo otras herederas- decía Issei mientras elevaba bastante su aura y su pupila roja se dilataba.

Todos en la sala tenían miedo, no lo sabían, pero tenían miedo de acercarse a él, mientras Rin veía con gracia todo. Pasados los segundos Issei volvió a su manera relajada.

-Y por último, ninguno de nosotros nos convertiremos en demonios, lo digo anticipadamente, no les alcanzarían las piezas para reencarnarnos, y si eso es todo, hasta al rato Kaicho-sama- se iba Issei cargando a una sonrojada Rin dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

**Y capitulo 1 terminado**

**Si bien este capítulo es más corto de lo que me gustaría, vendría siendo la ultima parte del prologo, y de lleno entraremos al volumen 1 el próximo episodio.**

**Una aclaración, las guerras del santo grial si existieron pero todo a su tiempo, he dado indicios de ellas si se han dado cuenta, en la 4ta y 5ta ya existía Issei.**

**También esa no será un flashback como tal pero escribiré en un arco intermedio la gran guerra del santo grial, si la de apochrypha, y ahí tendrán mucho protagonismo Kiritsugu e Irisviel**

**También sakura si existe, pero no quiero meterla en el fic, no es que no me guste su personaje, al contrario lo amo, pero no va a quedar en este fic porque van a estar Asia y Koneko.**

**Va a tener interacción con ambas noblezas, quizá solo quizá Issei se convierta en demonio, pero no de ellas, o quizá no y será más un apoyo para ellas en sí.**

**El equipo de Issei, posiblemente llegue el otro capítulo o hasta el volumen dos, como el volumen uno se me hace muy introductorio, lo resumiré lo mejor posible, aparte ese ya todos se lo saben.**

**Hice unos cambios en el equipo de Issei porque me gusto mas como quedo al final y les daré los nombres, para ver quien puso atención y quién no.**

**Arturia Pendragon- Fate Series**

**Gray Fullbuster- Fairy Tail**

**Mayumi Saegusa- Mahouka Kouko no Rettousei.**

**Asta- Black Clover (No será tan gritón y desesperante como en el manga)**

**Lieselotte Sherlock- Trinity Seven.**

**Y habrá un vacante para cualquier personaje de cualquier anime que ustedes digan, veré sus opiniones y ahí decidiré cual elegir.**

**Y si habrá Arturia, también será un servant, bueno más que servant será un familiar, no la involucrare directamente bueno si porque vendrían siendo sus descendientes, con la familia Pendragon de DxD**

**Y si, luego lo cambiare a crossover.**

**Si eso es todo me despido hasta la próxima, que espero sea en menos tiempo.**

**También pondré los honoríficos cuando se me sea más fácil la situación que estar poniendo presidenta y así, a veces estarán en español otros en japonés, si no les gusta les pido una disculpa.**

**Cualquier falta de ortografía una disculpa de antemano luego lo volveré a revisar.**

**Bay bay.**


End file.
